


Bella Bella

by realeyesrealize



Series: Dan and Phil, dog parents extraordinaires [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dog Parenting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realeyesrealize/pseuds/realeyesrealize
Summary: Dan and Phil, night time excursions, and trying to navigate their new role as dog parents.





	Bella Bella

**Author's Note:**

> For the pet flash fic fest!

The noise woke Dan up. Bella’s nails against the wood flooring. It sounded like she was running around, which wouldn’t annoy Dan, considering her active personality, if it weren’t for the fact that it was the middle of the night. 

It had been two months since they adopted the loveable Tibetan terrier that was Bella and she fit right in with them, other than a tiny little detail: she didn’t seem to have much regard for their sleep schedule. Granted, sometimes they didn’t even have a sleep schedule, but they _did_ need to sleep at some point. Bella, however, didn’t understand that, despite Dan’s attempts to explain it to her, because yes, he had stooped that low. 

At first they had ignored her night time shenanigans, but they soon discovered her frantic running around was connected to the pee stains they found on their floor the morning after. It didn’t happen every night, more like once or twice a week at best but, still, they took turns to take her out whenever she needed it. Sometimes, though, they didn’t wake up in time; other times, the most tragic ones, they didn’t wake up at all. Those times they also took turns to clean the floor. 

He kicked Phil’s leg, feeling somewhere between reality and dream land. He received a grunt in reply. 

“It’s your turn,” Dan whispered, his voice hoarse. 

“No,” came Phil’s answer. He sounded even more tired than Dan, who, being the perfect partner and dog co-parent, kicked his leg again. 

“I took her out last night.” 

Phil hummed in reply while he repositioned himself against Dan’s body. Bella chose that moment to barge into their room and went directly for their floor to ceiling window, standing in front of it and looking out into the street below. Her tail was wagging and she was softly crying. Master of manipulation, she was. 

Dan sighed. 

“You owe me,” he whispered to his right, where Phil was pretending to be asleep again, his dramatic puffs coming way too fast for him to be really asleep. 

Dan pushed the covers and got up, quickly finding the clothes he left in his metal chair, specifically for this purpose because of that one time he hadn’t gotten dressed fast enough. Bella was already waiting for him, tail wagging at a speed barely perceptible to the human eye. 

“C’mon baby girl, don’t want to wake Sleeping Beauty over there,” Dan said walking to the door. 

*

“Remember last night? How you owe me one?” Dan asked. 

It was early in the afternoon and they’d come back from one of Bella’s walks twenty minutes ago. Neither of them had mentioned what had happened the night before when they had woken up, but Dan already had a plan in mind. 

Phil looked at him unabashedly from where he was sitting to his right on the sofa, Bella sleeping soundly next to him. “Yes.” 

“Oh, so you were awake?” The look Phil sent him back could only be translated as “Cut the crap.” 

“You need to call that dog trainer we talked about, Phil. This can’t go on anymore,” Dan said. He wasn’t talking as loud as he normally would because, as much as he was done with their night time excursions, it still felt weird to talk about it where Bella could hear them. 

“But we can train her ourselves! I researched it.” 

“No, we can’t. I feel bad every time I tell her off and you can’t stop giving her treats. She’s trolling us at this point.” 

Phil didn’t reply back and just sighed, defeated. Dan knew it was because he was right. 

“Thanks, babe.” Dan leaned in to kiss his cheek. He then grabbed the TV remote and unpaused the show they’d been watching before the conversation. 

*

“At least it was good practice, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I can totally see this happening. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know if you liked it!
> 
> (There was minimal proof-reading so if you find a mistake, please do let me know!)


End file.
